Talk:Brain Creature
"Vomiting Diglett"? Is this really the agreed name for this creature? If it is, then fair enough - I only ask because it really sticks out compared to all the others. Also, this page needs some editing, there are quite a few grammatical errors in the description. I'd do it myself, but I'm supposed to be working right now. MarcBrightside (talk) 20:33, October 26, 2014 (UTC) I took it from the Uboachan thread, if you have a better name suggestion you can feel free to edit its name.Maqinor101 (talk) 08:16, October 27, 2014 (UTC) No, it's fine - I don't want be that backseat admin ''guy - it seemed like a bit of an odd choice, that's all.MarcBrightside (talk) 08:57, October 27, 2014 (UTC) *I don't think 'Vomiting Diglett' is a very good name, really. Names shouldn't posit that certain subjective interpretations be definitively labelled as fact, or suggest that certain characteristics ought to be thought of in a certain way. Obviously, there are exceptions to this, but I think that even the assumption that the protrusion from the cavity at the top of the creature is supposed to be a ''liquid is a tenuous theory at best, let alone that it should be thought of as 'vomit' emerging from a 'mouth'. If anything, it looks like a gelatinous foot to me. Furthermore, I think it would be a bit frivolous to name this thing after a Diglett. Not only would that be derivative and tasteless, but besides the oblong shape it doesn't even look anything like one. To tell the truth, I never even considered this to be a character at all. It just looks like part of the terrain to me, like the arms and legs that stick out all over the White Desert. While I accept that a lot of the images in this game are subject to pareidolian misconceptions - which I do enjoy in itself, given that it's part of the game's charm and character - this... thing doesn't look any more like a creature to me than any other part of the White desert scenery. As for what practical action to take regarding this page name - Well, it's not really up to me as a singular individual to decide that. // TenhGrey (talk) 04:27, October 29, 2014 (UTC) *I never really considered it a character ''either; naming absolutely everything with a face seems like a very backwards way to go about categorising things. But as you said, this is a community-based Wiki so I don't think the decision should be down to one individual unless there are a substantial number of people who agree on a name change. Let's get a discussion going - what do you propose? Any ideas? MarcBrightside (talk) 20:25, October 29, 2014 (UTC) **Pff, the thing defies description! The only way I'd be able o refer to it would be to call it ''"The thing with the legs on the path to the place where the thing with the quivering jaw is." TTWTLOTPTTPWTTWTQJI for short. Hah, I think that's actually a worse name than Vomiting Diglett. It reminds me of that nursery rhyme, though. You know, the one about 'The house that Jack built'? I'd say 'Jack' would be a good name! // TenhGrey (talk) 08:47, October 30, 2014 (UTC) *Why not call it something simple that gets the point or idea across? This thing is located inside a tunnel that resembles a head, with its ears being the entrances. We could call it Brain Creature or something of the sort. BlayAndHowlie (talk) 09:08, December 26, 2016 (UTC) **I'll go ahead and rename the page, but only because Vomiting Diglett is the stupidest possible name this thing could have and I doubt there could be much argument about that. Could you do me a favour and edit the page text? I'm pressed for time at the moment. // TenhGrey (talk) 07:36, December 27, 2016 (UTC)